


What We Treasure

by tomfoolery14



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Boys In Love, But also, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Mermaid Magnus, Prince Alec Lightwood, Prince Magnus Bane, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, like legit they're so in love it will give you a cavity, well a little plot but not a whole lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23320267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomfoolery14/pseuds/tomfoolery14
Summary: Mermaids and princes, a classic combination. Particularly when they're hopelessly in love.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64
Collections: Fluff vs. Angst Battle 2020





	What We Treasure

**Author's Note:**

> sensory prompt: 4. napping in sunshine + 36. being so close that you can feel your lips brush when you whisper
> 
> i don't know where this came from i just really wanted to write it lol

The reflection of the setting sun looked like flames on the water, and Alec leaned over to graze the tips of his fingers through it. The soft ripples that emanated from the point of contact reached Magnus where he was floating luxuriously on his back a foot away.

“What are you thinking about?” Magnus asked softly, the faintly audible second octave in his voice adding a warmth to his words. “You have been quiet for some time.”

A noncommittal hum was all Alec could muster for a moment, his throat thick from a relaxed sleep and the lingering traces of olive oil from their picnic of fresh rosemary and sage bread dipped in it, along with slices of fresh peach with cream. “I was just…savoring this,” he replied. “I think it’s the best I’ve ever felt before.” With his clothes discarded and the cool ocean air caressing him like a lover where he lay, he was utterly at peace. The comfort of Magnus’ presence, of the man he loved with all his heart and then some, was as tangible as when their bodies were pressed flush against each other—a comforting weight that settled on him like a welcome second skin.

Rolling over onto his chest, Magnus flicked his tail to move himself the short distance to the rock Alec was stretched out on. The iridescence of his golden scales was mesmerizing to observe, and the deep burgundy highlights were prominent. His fins, delicate as gold leaf, were a rich ocher and moved freely with the movement along the water’s surface. He reached out his right hand, placing his open palm over Alec’s exposed chest.

Alec shivered reflexively at the touch, and his cheeks flushed faintly at the knowledge that Magnus could feel for himself the way his heartbeat grew erratic at the excitement of his touch before settling into a contented cadence.

Magnus inclined his head, his eyes trained on Alec’s petal-pink lips. Before their mouths could meet however, he held perfectly still, just out of reach. “I feel what you feel too, my sweet.” When he whispered, the movement of his lips caused them to brush against Alec’s like a butterfly kiss.

“Come here. Please?” Cool droplets of water fell from Magnus’ skin and hair as he hauled himself up beside Alec, the tender scales running along his biceps up to his collarbones flexing above the smooth, toned muscle beneath. The backlight of the day’s last rays nestled into the soft tips of Magnus’ hair like a crown woven from the sun itself. “You were only ever meant to be king; you’re too extraordinary to be anything less.”

Lying on his stomach, Magnus rested his chin in his hands as he fixed Alec with an intimately unwavering gaze. “How unspoiled you are by the crown of your own.”

“Do you ever think about destiny?” Alec absently ran the edge of his forefinger up and down Magnus’ wrist bone. The real question that lurked beneath was one he knew he would never get an answer to—were they fated for one another or crossing their stars?

“Where I come from, there is no such thing as predestination. Instead we say that our lives unfold exactly as the gods that watch over us knew they would; every path that we find our way to and every ending we reach was exactly as it should be. Every step we take, no matter the direction, takes us to the right place.” Reaching down for Alec’s hand, he intertwined their fingers tight enough that their pulses beat together, within and without like a grand opus. “Which means, I was moving towards you all these many years.”

“And we will always find our way back to each other.”

With his free hand, Magnus offered his palm. A dense swirl of pale blue magic danced along his skin, leaving a small piece of silver metal in its wake. It was twisted into numerous complicated knots that made up one definitive braid, and Alec had never seen anything like it before. “This is what we call a promise. From me to you.”

Leaning over it, Alec pressed a kiss to the chilled metal. “Keep it safe for us? Somewhere only we know.”

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on [tumblr](http://royaltybane.tumblr.com)


End file.
